The present invention relates generally to replaceable combustible fluid-burning assemblies for use on tables in restaurants, lounges and the like.
For many years restaurants and lounges and the like have used various forms of candles, oil lamps and bulbous receptacles holding liquid wax with a wick floating thereon. Other forms of lamps for tables include a reservoir holding combustible fluid in which one end of a form of wick is immersed. The other end of the wick is held in a convenient structure above the reservoir and is surrounded by a glass chimney of decorative design.
Few if any of the table lamps known from the prior art appear to be candles; such lamps have the appearance of ordinary oil lamps.
In contrast to the table lamps known from the prior art, the candle lamp of the present invention comprises a combustible fuel-burning assembly that resembles very closely a common wax candle, but which obviates the disadvantages of a burning wax candle or a receptacle of hot wax with a burning wick floating in it.